Talk:Longstrike CS-6
its not discontinued Keep the current discontinue status This blaster should be in Discontinued but limited supply status. Target and Walmart have stopped carrying this blaster but TRU still carries it in some stores. Most likely not in a TRU Express/KB Toys Lomdr (talk) 09:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man! Also, in England, practically all the toy stores have stock of this. Zorrodelcinicismo (talk) 09:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome, also, it was me that did the first post, fixing that Lomdr (talk) 09:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Zorro (I hope you don't mind me shortening your name), You have to consider that the entire country of England is the size (land area) of a smaller than average state here in the US (just slightly larger than Mississippi, my home state), so the fact that a lot of toy stores there have them really doesn't mean a lot in the global scheme of things. If you count all of the retail stores here that carry toys, there are probably 100x more "toy stores" in the US than in England. Jet, Nerfmaster and I are in the US so we see what the stocks of the stores are like here (and Gage is just across the border in Canada). Also, as I recall, the Longshot was still in stores there long after it had been discontinued elsewhere in the world. I have a feeling that England might be the last place that discontinued blasters go before completely dropping out of sight. Hey, at least you guys got the Stockade! Bluedragon1971 (talk) 12:56, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The UK actually has about a fifth of the population of the USA, mainly because of a higher population density; I think it'd be wrong to ignore such a place. Also, yeah, Toys R Us still has a good few Longshots. Unfortunately, although we still have a few vestages of N-Strike we have practically no 2013 products (apart from via Amazon.co.uk). Zorrodelcinicismo (talk) 13:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm aware of the population, but nearly 1/5 of it is concentrated in the London area. There simply is no way that England has anywhere near as many stores selling Nerf blasters as in the US. My point was that the retail market for them simply is no comparison between England and the US. With the exception of a few products, Hasbro's primary market is the US, which is why the status of products here is a much more reliable indicator of if a product is discontinued or not. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I have a problem with the review of this blaster, because multiple nerf guns have a 6 dart capacity (clip system or not) but also have a 8/10 or 10/10 score for that, yet the Longstrike only gets a 2/10 even with the ability to hold extra clips. WildToast (talk) 17:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC)WildToast Oh yeah. Gamegear might know about that. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 19:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, this thing is inaccurate and sometimes a tiny bit wobbly, but the range is pretty good for a clip system blaster, I think mine is a reverse version of your guns guys, it doesnt have poor ranges, I play nerf wars in a corridor, and it hits aaaall th way from start to the end. The King of Spiders (talk) 23:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC)